


L'amour ou la mort

by Psychoslasher



Category: Brutal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Jimmy avait changé d'avis et empêché l'assassinat de Zoe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amour ou la mort

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient (c'est la crise).

Le sheriff Jimmy Fleck ne savait plus quoi penser. Lui et Sarah ne s'entendaient plus depuis longtemps. Ils s'adressaient à peine la parole, sauf pour se disputer, ce qui n'était pas une vie pour leur fils, qui de toute façon préférait sa mère à lui. Et il aimait Zoe c'était indéniable. Sa magnifique adjointe aussi lui avait assez montré, et pourtant il avait insisté pour rompre avec elle dans son propre intérêt. Ses fichues élections en étaient la cause, il tenait à sa place de sheriff. Il avait été égoïste et il le savait parfaitement. Mais comment rattraper le coup? Maintenant il avait engagé un homme pour tuer Zoe de peur qu'elle ne lui fasse perdre son insigne. Pourtant même cet homme avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, il s'habilla et sortit en trombe de chez lui ne craignant de s'emporter contre ce qu'il lui restait de famille. Il devait retrouver ce type qui ne devait plus être bien loin de chez Zoe.

Après avoir parcouru une distance semblant interminable, Jimmy le retrouva à l'arrière de la maison de Zoe et annula sa tâche, mais devant la réaction quelque peu sceptique de l'autre il lui laissa l'argent. Celui-ci reparti, le sheriff s'agenouilla en soupirant, autant de soulagement que de honte intérieure. Il avait manqué de faire tuer la femme qu'il aimait par pur égoïsme. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il se serait volontiers tiré une balle dans la tête à l'instant. Mais plutôt que d'en arriver là il se promit de protéger Zoe du moindre mal pouvant lui arriver, et peu importe si cela lui coûterait sa place. Mais il se devait aussi de lui dire la vérité sur ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Après cela si Zoe décidait de le rejeter il l'aurait mérité. Il continuerait tout de même de veiller sur elle, il lui devait bien ça. Il avait tellement passé de temps à penser à elle qu'il ne l'entendit pas sortir de chez elle par la porte arrière, son arme à la main.

\- Jimmy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci? Et c'était qui ce gars?

Et voilà elle l'avait vu, au moins cela allait simplifier bien des choses. Mais incapable de formuler la moindre explication, Zoe insista tout en s'agenouillant près de lui. Elle remarqua qu'il pleurait à moitié. Elle lui posa les mains sur les épaules et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Jimmy réponds-moi, il t'a fait du mal?

Cette fois-ci le sheriff releva les yeux, il était hors de question qu'il passe pour la victime alors qu'il était celui qui avait failli commettre le pire.

\- Je suis désolé Zoe. Il était là pour te tuer.

Voyant l'incompréhension dans la regard de la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à parler, il préféra continuer:

\- Je l'avais payé.

Là, silence total. Zoe referma la bouche et s'assit face à lui, digérant avec mal l'information.

\- Et pourquoi est-il reparti alors? demanda t-elle avec rancœur.

\- J'ai juste laissé mon égoïsme de côté, je n'aurai jamais du ne penser qu'à moi. Et cette idée n'aurait jamais du m'effleurer l'esprit, même lui a essayé de me faire changer d'avis. Il faut croire que certains hommes avec un casier judiciaire peuvent valoir bien mieux qu'un salopard qui porte un insigne de sheriff. Je suis vraiment désolé, je t'aime Zoe et même si tu décides de m'envoyer ton poing dans la figure ou de me laisser tomber je l'accepterai. Tu avais raison j'aurai du divorcer d'avec Sarah. Ou alors j'aurai pu te proposer d'attendre la fin des élections avant de reprendre notre relation mais...

Zoe pouvait lire la douleur dans les yeux de Jimmy, lui pourtant si imperméable aux sentiments. En tout cas en milieu professionnel. Mais elle savait qu'il lui disait la vérité, il ne mentait jamais. Il avait franchi la ligne mais s'était rétracté au dernier moment, pour elle. Parce qu'il avait compris qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à sa place de sheriff. Elle aurait certainement du mal à lui pardonner un tel écart, mais elle l'aimait toujours. Ce sheriff qu'elle avait toujours admiré et aimé, et qui malgré un fort caractère avait pourtant un cœur en or, se rappelant soudain cette affaire d'animaux éviscérés qui l'avait totalement retourné. Souriant inconsciemment elle lui tendit la main et le releva. Jimmy n'osant pas la regarder Zoe prit les devants:

\- Oui je t'en veux Jimmy, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te collerai bien mon poing dans la figure. Mais j'apprécie que tu sois venu l'arrêter et que tu m'aies dit la vérité.

Il sentait les larmes dans sa voix, et releva la tête, s'apprêtant à entendre des mots douloureux le rejetant, mais étrangement rien n'y fit.

\- Et je t'aime toujours Jimmy, même si je mettrai du temps à te pardonner. Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis je veux toujours être avec toi", dit-elle d'un ton implorant.

Stupéfait, Jimmy osa enfin la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais enfin comment peux-tu ne pas me rejeter, Zoe? Je mériterai même que tu me...

Zoe le coupa en l'embrassant avec une envie refoulée depuis tout ce temps. Jimmy aussi ressentait toute cette frustration de n'avoir pas pu rester avec la jeune femme qu'il aimait depuis longtemps. Zoe sentit soudain son visage s'humidifier. Pourtant elle ne pleurait pas, elle se sépara de Jimmy pour apercevoir que les larmes venaient de lui. Elle le redressa et le fit entrer chez elle, avant de l'asseoir sur son canapé, dernier endroit où ils s'étaient embrassés autrefois. Elle le laissa pleurer, il ne se calmerait que comme ça de toute façon, et se blottit contre lui. Le sheriff une fois calmé regarda sa compagne avec tous les regrets du monde dans les yeux. Zoe essuya ses dernières larmes et après l'avoir doucement embrassé, s'assit à califourchon sur lui, le laissant l'entourer de ses bras puissants. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, ne voulant plus se séparer l'un de l'autre. Leurs vêtements rejoignirent le sol les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que le sheriff et son adjointe ne soient plus que deux corps nus, zoe allant et venant sur l'homme de ses désirs. Ils firent l'amour comme des affamés jusqu'à en être gagnés par la fatigue, s'endormant l'un près de l'autre.

Deux jours plus tard la procédure de divorce entre Jimmy et Sarah était enfin entamée, celle-ci cachant un amant depuis des semaines, Jimmy resta silencieux en taisant sa propre infidélité. Mais il était maintenant heureux comme jamais avec Zoe. Leur relation était révélée au grand jour et malgré cela, chacun avait conservé son poste après les élections. Et pour couronner le tout ce serial killer qui terrorisait la ville était mort. La ville revivait enfin.

THE END.


End file.
